


Blessed Thunder

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Body Hair, Body Image, Body Worship, Bold Thor, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce/Thor - Freeform, Crushes, Domestic Avengers, Dysphoria, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bruce, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bruce, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mirrors, No Sex, POV Bruce Banner, Party Games, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Avengers, Sad, Sad Bruce, Scratching, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shy Bruce, Sports, Superheroes, Swim Team, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teaching, Thighs, Thor is a sweetheart, Thor is caring, ThunderSmash, Unrequited Crush, With A Twist, body kissing, caring thor, stretch marks, thruce, water polo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Bruce has always been afraid to show off his body, as he doesn't feel as attractive as the other Avengers. Thor wants to help him get through it, by showing him how his body is more beautiful than he thinks.





	Blessed Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> After Thor Ragnarok and Infinity War, I've been in love with this pairing! I felt like writing Thor/Bruce, but I didn't know what to write about. The ending was a little rushed, I admit, but I hope it flows decently well!
> 
> Enjoy! Comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!! :D

Bruce tended to hide his figure from others. He was quite older physically compared to the other Avengers, he didn’t have muscles to show off, and he had hair all over his body. His midsection, including his stomach and thighs, were his main point of concern. As a result, Bruce tended to cover up as much as he could, wearing formal dress-shirts and long slacks on a regular basis. The other Avengers believed that he was doing it because he had 7 PhDs and wanted to dress the part of a genius and humanitarian. 

 

But the truth was that it was only because he wasn’t comfortable being exposed around the others, who could easily be models or bodybuilders with their perfect physiques. During every beach party and summer event that Bruce attended with his Avenger friends after the New York incident with Loki involved him wearing a loose shirt and rather baggy trunks. The other male superheroes wore traditional swim trunks or speedos, giving him just a tint of envy.

 

Thor was the one that Bruce tended to stare at the most, by far. The Asgardian’s body was the epitome of perfection by Earth’s standards: a very muscular body, beautiful long blonde hair, well-groomed facial hair, ocean-blue eyes, muscular legs, a sheer growth of blonde body hair, a supple round behind, a well-toned back, and the insane confidence to back it up. Thor wore a speedo to these particular events, though the man did say that he would have gone naked if he was on Asgard. Thus, his body was always clearly visible to Bruce’s gaze when they were near water.

 

Bruce always pretended to be reading a scientific journal or writing a thesis for a new article he was publishing so that he would have a reason to not to get into the water with his friends. This was just an excuse though. He just wanted to stare at Thor’s lovely body, hear him laugh, and not embarrass himself by going into the water and exposing himself.

 

However, this particular time at Tony Stark’s pool in the Avengers Tower was different. Bruce was sitting on the edge of the pool with a pen in hand, marking up a draft of one of his scientific papers. He occasionally looked up to admire Thor as he splashed Tony before getting splashed back. After some time, he felt some water hit his leg. Looking up, he saw all the Avengers looking at him.

 

Natasha was the first to welcome him in, “Come on Bruce, you’ll have plenty of time this weekend to look over that paper. Come on in, you never swim with us. We could use another person to even out the teams.”

 

Bruce politely declined as he always did, “I’m good out here. I’m not much of a swimmer anyway.”

 

Tony waved him in, “Come on, Green Guy. You take your work way too seriously. Take a load off and relax for once.”

 

Thor joined in with him, saying, “I agree. Come, Banner. I could use your help taking down the Captain’s Team.” Bruce’s cheeks flushed gently as Thor motioned for him to join in.

 

Bruce asked, “Fine but...what are we doing?”

 

Tony lifted a water polo ball, “Water polo and volleyball hybrid. You’ll get the hang of it in no time. Now hop in.” Bruce sheepishly put his work down and got into the pool, shirt and all. He half expecting one of his friends to comment, but thankfully, no one did.

 

Clint held the ball after Tony tossed it to him, saying, “Sam’s the goalie for our side. Who's yours going to be?”

 

Thor raised his hand, but Rhodey told him, “I think you play better on the field big guy. Plus, you can show Bruce the ropes. I'll be goalie.” Sam and Rhodey swam further back in the pool. It was Clint, Steve, and Natasha versus Tony, Thor, and Bruce. 

 

Thor held Bruce arms and raised them in demonstration, “The game is simple, friend. We swim through the water and toss the ball between our teammates. If we can throw past the goalies, we gain a point.” Bruce nodded, relishing the moments that Thor held onto his arms and demonstrated how to play.

 

Bruce enjoyed playing the game with them. Granted, he wasn't the best. However, he didn’t feel too bad because the teams tied and Thor was smiling from ear to ear as he tossed the ball to Bruce and Tony. 

 

After drying off and heading to the showers, Bruce was smiling. It was only after he walked by the bathroom’s mirror that his insecurities returned. His shirt was wet and transparent, showing off his chubby belly and body hair under it. He began to grab the spots of his body that he felt were too fat, mainly his thighs, and scratched at them.

 

After staying in the bathroom for what felt like eons, he heard the door handle of the bathroom turn. He didn’t really notice it until he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his body. It took a moment to register that the person holding him was his beloved God of Thunder. 

 

After Thor pulled away just slightly, Bruce could see the concern in Thor’s face as the man asked, “By Odin, what are you doing to yourself? Is that not painful, Banner? To be carving scars into your own flesh?”

 

Bruce looked at Thor in the eyes and almost immediately broke down in tears, “I’m disgusting. I’m fat and you’re so beautiful…” Bruce felt large calloused hands cup his cheeks as Thor leaned in and saw Thor leaning closer until they were kissing. Thor had tougher lips than Bruce, but Bruce leaned into him. Bruce leaned closer and held Thor’s broad shoulders, not realizing that he was almost naked in the moment, only wearing his underwear.

 

Thor pulled back and said to him, “Banner, you are lovely. The Gods of Asgard would have blessed your body for being so lovely.” Thor moved his arm and lifted one of Bruce’s legs up, kissing one of his scratched up thighs. “I feel blessed to see your thighs, your marks look like thunder have marked you. As a God of Thunder, I feel like you look amazing.” Bruce blushed as Thor pulled up both of his thighs and lay kisses on both of them, marking Bruce’s scars feel less painful.

 

Thor asked, “Can I ravish you as a God? I want to properly give you the love you crave.”

 

Bruce asked softly, “D-Does that mean...you like me?”

 

Thor chuckled, “I always have, dear friend. I would love you to love your own body, and will do it in any way you desire of me. Come, let me show love your marks of thunder.”


End file.
